This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the sterilization of a container. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the temperature of the inside surface of an ampul as a function of time as the ampul is placed inside a direct flame sterilizer. Presently, there is no accurate means of measuring the temperature inside a glass container, such as an ampul, when the container is placed in a sterilizer. This is particularly true when the temperature is desired to be known as a function of time or location in the ampul. One of the techniques which is known in the art is to utilize a thermal melting paint or tablets which are sensitive to heat. However, this technique not only requires visual observation at the point of melt but does not allow for a permanent time versus temperature measurement to be made on a continuous basis. In the sterilization of glass containers such as ampuls, it is essential that the temperature of the inside glass surface be known to assure that sterilization of the ampul is accomplished. Otherwise, the container can possibly contaminate any otherwise sterile product which is placed in the container.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a method and apparatus for accurately determining the temperature of the inside surface of a glass container. Other advantages are a method and apparatus which can determine the temperature of the inside surface of an ampul as both a function of time or location in the ampul; an apparatus which will give a continuous temperature reading of an ampul as it is passed through a direct flame sterilizer; an apparatus which utilizes readily available equipment and can be placed in contact with a glass ampul without the need of special equipment; a method for determining sterilization of an ampul which can be performed without the need of skilled labor and by means of readily available equipment.